


Hello Hurricane

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Luke has a problem. His problem wears armor.Shiny, shiny armor.Also, there’s a cape.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 270





	Hello Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Luke has a problem. His problem wears armor.

Shiny, shiny armor. 

Also, there’s a cape.

“Kid,” Han says, sighs, really. “Why the hell do you think I give a damn about any of this?”

Well, _Han_ , since you ask so nicely. 

“Boba Fett.”

Luke actually feels bad about the way Han goes just a tiny bit pale at the mere name of the man who put him in carbonite, but.

There was the thing with the thing and also Han.

Who, by the by, sighs again, as though Luke is anything but a delight to deal with.

Luke’s problem has been spotted associating with Boba Fett, which. Makes sense. They’re Mandalorians, after all.

But, you see, _but_.

Boba Fett’s a known quantity while Luke’s problem is more of a mystery. Plenty of people have seen him, have only glowing praise to say about him, and it’s.

Nice to know he’s not the next great galactic threat – probably – but _still_. 

Han moves in circles Luke doesn’t, can’t, quite honestly, with so many prying eyes watching his every move. Golden boy of the New Republic, and just this bit of scandal of him and Leia associating with known criminal elements has consequences.

Still.

It’s Han, and questionable life choices aside, he’s one of the few people Luke trusts above everything. 

Han gives Luke a _look_ , because he knew Luke before he got neck-deep into the hero business. Saw him training with Ben on that ship of his before he knew how to control his abilities and got shot in the ass that one time by a Jedi training sphere. (That Han knows about.)

“Han,” Luke says, and leans forward. 

He doesn’t use this card as often as people claim he does, but Luke spent the formative years of his life on a desert planet and there’s not a lot to do in places like that. Also, he worked for Peli and she’s the one who taught him to use whatever tools he had available to him to their fullest advantage.

Well, that and how to build a speeder from the ground up, as well as fix just about anything that could go wrong with a ship, but mostly the thing about using the tools available to him.

So.

Nineteen years of his life on a big ball of rock and sand and criminal activity and this kid who inherited blonde hair and big blue eyes and this ruthlessness people never see coming.

“Oh, come on,” Han mutters, scowling at the sad little Tatooine farm boy giving him a pleading look, all he needs is a little help, surely Han can’t turn him away? “I thought you swore to use you powers for good?”

Well, to be fair he does. It’s just that this time Luke is using his powers for his own good, which Han should appreciate. He’s one of the people who’s always telling Luke he needs to start looking after himself better.

“Not what we meant and you know it, you cheat,” Han says, but there’s that little crooked smile of his, the one that’s just for Luke and Leia, the most troublesome twins Han’s ever known, according to him. “But fine, okay? I’ll see what I can dig up on your guy. Just. Stop with the face.”

========

Back to Luke’s problem.

New guy, just came into the New Republic spotlight a few months back after a situation with an Imperial Moff, which.

“Yeah,” Luke’s father says, distinctly not happy. “That’s not great.”

Luke’s pretty sure he’s referring to the Imperial Moff thing and not, you know, Luke’s thing.

“Both,” his father says, this odd twist to his mouth that looks like amusement and resignation and something just a little bittersweet. 

And then he turns to look at something – someone – Luke can’t see. “Oh, come on, Obi-Wan! I was never this bad!”

Hurtful and rude, and Luke chooses to ignore both of them for the rest of the day.

Because reasons.

========

Wait, wait.

About Luke’s problem.

A Mandalorian in full beskar and father to this tiny green gremlin kid who has the same kind of abilities as Luke and thinks far too much about frogs. Ones he’s eaten and ones he hopes to eat one day, oh, if only.

And to be fair, the kid’s a _kid_. Comes from a long-lived race, assuming Yoda wasn’t an anomaly, but considering Grogu is fifty-something years old and essentially a toddler, Luke’s betting he wasn’t. 

So, Luke’s problem and his adorable kid.

Luke met them once and hasn’t been able to stop thinking about them since. 

Really, really wishes he’d thought to leave his commlink code with them, but, well. Luke’s what people like to call an idiot, and there had been another situation he was being called to look into and by the time he realized his mistake it was too late.

“You’re pathetic,” Leia says, which.

Luke is fully aware, thank you, and also? 

Harsh.

Leia sighs and slides a datastick towards him. Peace offering or trap, Luke doesn’t know, but since she’s here and also married to Han?

“He wasn’t able to find much,” Leia says, and cruelly steals Luke’s caf. “But apparently Boba Fett felt bad about the carbonite thing and gave him something.”

Really.

Boba Fett felt bad about putting Han in carbonite.

 _Really_.

Leia shrugs.

“Apparently your Problem is a good influence,” she says, and Luke feels things start to go sideways – more so – on him with the deliberate capitalization.

========

Luke runs into his Problem somewhere thanks to what Han was able to get for him and what Luke likes to tell people is the Force, but really? Sheer luck.

A moon orbiting a planet in a system, the details aren’t important. What is important is the fact Luke’s Problem is there.

Mowing down the Imperial remnants stupid enough to get in his way, and really, you’d think they’d learn after the first squad or two, but no, no.

They just keep spilling out of their little bunker, no doubt thinking that surely they’ll be able to stop him this time. Just have to keep shooting at the man in full beskar since that’s worked out for well for their fellow stormtroopers already and all.

Artoo lets out a derisive snort, and Luke hides his smirk. 

“Artoo, no,” he says, in the least convincing manner ever. “That’s not very nice.”

He can feel Artoo’s judgmental scowl on him, and sighs.

“Yeah, okay,” Luke says, and leaves his cloak in Artoo’s safekeeping while he makes his way down to the fight.

Luke’s Problem has everything well in hand, but Luke knows from personal experience that it’s always nice to know you aren’t alone out here.

So.

“Hey,” Luke says, hand raised to shove a heavy trooper back before he can swing his electrostaff into the face of his Problem. “Long time no see.”

Luke’s Problem stares at him for a long moment, stormtrooper pinned down by his foot making a feeble attempt to free himself.

“What?”

Luke would take offense, really he would, but they’re in the middle of a fight and his Problem has an incredibly nice voice, and really.

“I’m Luke,” he says, and spins to slice the stormtrooper trying to sneak up on him across the chest, drawing a strangled scream from him before he falls. “We’ve met before.”

The bridge of an Imperial light cruiser and an entire platoon of Dark Troopers Luke had dealt with shortly before, and anyway. Something he’d thought would make an impression, you know?

When he turns back to look at his Problem the man’s head it tilted just so, gaze focused on the lightsaber humming in Luke’s hand.

“Oh,” he says, frustratingly difficult to get a read on. “You.”

Yes, him.

Luke’s smile flickers, goes out.

There aren’t a lot of people who use lightsabers as a weapon anymore. Just Luke and a handful of survivors from the old Jedi Order.

Collectors who like to flaunt their wealth, seek out relics from a time gone by. Worse, who take a malicious glee in using weapons their former enemies once wielded against them.

Not too long ago there had been the Emperor, and most people agree he was an all-around bastard. His apprentice, a man in black armor who struck fear in the hearts of many. (Also an all-around bastard, but complicated for Luke for obvious reasons.)

And now Luke.

He can see how the association might not paint Luke in a good light, given Luke’s usual clothing choices. Not really what the hero clique tends to favor, what with all the black and such. 

So.

Luke tips his Problem a jaunty little salute and swans off to deal with the rest of the heavy trooper’s squad he can see lugging a turret with them before they get too far along with that.

========

As it turns out, they’re there for much the same reason.

Luke has concerns regarding the alarming frequency of run-ins involving Imperial remnants. Also, Imperials like Moff Gideon in their pristine uniforms and armor and gear. 

The light cruiser. 

Other things that leave a bad taste in his mouth and make Leia call up meetings with New Republic officials and authorities demanding to know how things like that are possible, and what they plan to do now.

The Mandalorian is here for - 

“That,” he says, anger in his voice as he brings up file after file on experiments involving that son of his. There are recordings. Notes the scientists made, footage of the test subjects. “I’m here for that.”

It’s not just anger Luke can hear in the Mandalorian’s voice, it’s just the least complicated thing.

The Mandalorian has a son, Luke might have mentioned this before?

He has a son.

Tiny. 

Green. 

Adorable.

What’s left of the Empire wants to use his son in these horrific experiments.

Oddly, the Mandalorian is opposed to such a thing.

“Alright,” Luke says. “I can work with that.”

========

He can.

========

The Mandalorian isn’t exactly thrilled at the thought of working with Luke, but he’s wonderfully pragmatic.

Whatever he thought of seeing Luke in battle outside the base, he doesn’t seem opposed to working together. Better yet, he doesn’t seem to view him as a threat, potential enemy.

An annoyance, perhaps. Unfortunate consequence for some unknown misdeed elsewhere, but not truly resentful or distrustful.

Luke can work with that too. 

Their interests align closely enough that it would be foolish, wasteful, not to work together. They both have access to resources the other lacks, and this task they’ve set themselves on is too big for one man to take on alone.

Bigger than two, really, but Leia’s working on getting the New Republic to look beyond their own noses at the larger picture, and until then - 

Well, there’s Luke.

And now this Mandalorian, also known as Luke’s Problem.

“About that,” the man says, and Luke winces. “What the hell does that mean?”

Because Han and a holocall and the Mandalorian’s ship isn’t that large. Also, it’s the Mandalorian’s ship and Luke may not always remember his manners, but even he knows better.

“Oh, you know,” Luke says, waving a hand vaguely. “The usual.”

The Mandalorian gives Luke a look.

“I don’t know, actually,” he says, and where Luke’s expecting annoyance or anger, there’s just. 

Amusement?

Something along those lines.

Luke suspects the man’s laughing at him.

Listening to Luke and Han talking will do that, Luke supposes.

But.

Luke’s not about to embarrass himself more than he needs to, so.

“I hear you know Boba Fett.”

There. 

A nice, neutral topic they can discuss rather than Luke’s own disaster of a life.

Perfect.

========

“Killed Bib Fortuna, you say,” Luke says, and gets a nod. “Claimed Jabba’s throne for himself, you say.”

Another nod, a little uncertain this time.

Because hero who is friends with an underworld boss based on Luke’s homeworld of Tatooine, and goodness, doesn’t it just get better and better.

========

“Oh, good,” Luke says. “There’s an assassin, too. Excellent.”

========

Mara says hello in her very special way when they stop to refuel and see if they can find any useful information in the city.

Drops from a shadowy catwalk overhead as they’re leaving the hangar, vibroblade at Luke’s throat and a disappointed “So much for your vaunted Jedi powers, Skywalker.”

Luke sighs and turns his face so he can look at her.

“Mara, hi,” he says, and looks behind her to where the Mandalorian has his blaster aimed at her head. “She’s probably not going to kill me.”

Luke knows he wouldn’t see her coming if she ever decides she’s had enough of his bumbling around the galaxy being an utter menace, to use her words.

The Mandalorian tilts his head. “That’s not very reassuring,” he points out, but holsters his blaster all the same.

Luke can feel Mara shift, knee digging into his back. He also knows the moment she realizes the Mandalorian staring at them is Luke’s Problem because his small group of trusted people are all horrible gossips.

“O-ho,” Mara says, smirk in her voice. “Skywalker, you little idiot.”

Well, yes.

========

Ahsoka finds them while Luke is eyeing a vendor selling ponchos. 

The Mandalorian steps into Luke’s space, tall, dark, and mysterious, and then he has the gall to _lean_.

“Someone’s following us,” he says, voice pitched low and Luke stares straight ahead for a moment, trying to process all the things. Must take a little too long to respond because there’s a worried, “Jedi?”

Luke reaches out through the Force, eyes closing, trusting the Mandalorian to keep watch. It’s always a bit disorienting to do this with so many minds in proximity, hopes and wants and needs, idle thoughts and a rare few focused and intent on whatever task they’re seeing to. 

A patchwork of thoughts and feelings, lives woven together by invisible threads of the Force and fate and whatever other powers dictate the orbits of the galaxy.

“Togruta?” Luke asks, head tipped to the side as he brushes up against a familiar, trusted presence. Amusement and affection reach back for him, fondness. He opens his eyes to see the Mandalorian watching him. Smiles. “She probably won’t kill me either.”

The Mandalorian sighs. “Still not reassuring,” he says, and Luke swears there’s a faint hint of amusement to it.

========

“Are you sure she’s not trying to kill you?” the Mandalorian asks, watching from the sidelines as Ahsoka lunges at Luke, lightsabers humming, bright and blinding. “Because it looks like she is from my point of view.”

Luke grins, sees a matching one on Ashoka’s face, and almost catches an elbow with his face before he rolls free.

“This is just how she says hello!” Luke calls, and almost laughs at the Mandalorian’s sigh.

========

Ahsoka and Mara aren’t quite partners, don’t label themselves as a team, but they do work incredibly well together.

Have carved out a place for themselves in this sector of the Outer Rim, keep an eye on criminal activities and evil-doing and so on.

Luke’s father thinks it’s the most hilarious thing he’s seen.

Luke himself, well.

He’d agree with that assessment, but he’s afraid their usual greetings would be a tad bit more enthusiastic and leave him with more than just bruised pride. And, of course, actual bruises, because Mara might not actually want him dead anymore, but she’s not the gentlest when they spar.

Ahsoka is Ahsoka, enough said.

“Do they do this often?” the Mandalorian asks, gesturing at Luke, who’s a little worse for wear after his impromptu spar with Ahsoka. “It seems excessive.”

Luke hums absently, rubbing his shoulder Ashoka used as a springboard at one point. 

“Well,” Luke says as if it should explain everything, and honestly does in a way, “Jedi.”

By training, if not oath, anyway.

========

Ahsoka studies the Mandalorian, smile tucked into the corner of her mouth when her gaze moves to take in Luke.

“Leia contacted us,” she says, and Luke’s eyes narrow. “She asked us if we’d noticed anything unusual out here.”

Luke nods, shares a look with the Mandalorian. “We’re investigating Imperial activity,” he says, pretends he doesn’t see the way Mara’s hands ball into fists where they rest on the table between them. 

========

There’s an asteroid field a few systems over, dense, and said to be impassible.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” the Mandalorian says, but it’s too late because Luke is at the controls of his ship and the Force is guiding Luke and anyway.

“Me too,” Luke says, clipping a tiny asteroid when he slings them around its larger cousin nearby. “But hey, what could possibly go wrong?”

========

First of all, the Mandalorian’s ship is _fine_. 

Barely a scratch on her, and anyway, anyway, things didn’t go completely to hell until they were well inside what was supposed to be an abandoned Imperial base.

“You seem to be a touch defensive,” the Mandalorian points out, like he hasn’t been scowling at Luke for the past however long. 

Secondly, how was Luke expected to predict a star destroyer hidden at the heart of an asteroid field? 

Luke sighs, gaze dropping to focus on the binders around his wrist. Whoever is in charge here knows how to handle Jedi, splurged on the kind that make life just that much more difficult for people like Luke.

Also, the stormtroopers with nutrient frames housing ysalamiri, and really, Luke should stop walking into traps like this so often. 

Necessary, perhaps, but it gets exhausting after a while.

“Well,” Luke says, but before he can finish speaking, the doors to the detention center slide open.

Luke and the Mandalorian watch as several Imperial officers file in, flanked by stormtroopers in gleaming armor.

“Oh, fun,” Luke mutters.

There’s a Grand Moff smiling at Luke like he knows exactly who he is, who his father was, and oh, they do have quite the list of enemies don’t they, Skywalkers.

========

It’s been a long time since Luke’s felt like this.

“Oh?” the Mandalorian asks. “And how is that?”

Luke concentrates on breathing, staring at the Mandalorian's cuirass as the man checks the extent of Luke’s injuries.

Luke thinks about it for a long moment and laughs when his mind zeroes in on the perfect word. It’s nowhere near funny. “Normal.”

Ysalamiri and binders meant to restrain Jedi like him, and a very special meeting with a stormtrooper’s fists and Luke’s ribs, a boot sneaking its way in for a cheeky little hello towards the end, he’s sure.

The Mandalorian sighs as he sits back on his heels. His hand is on Luke’s shoulder, solid, reassuring. 

“Hm,” he says, hand squeezing Luke’s shoulder. “I can’t imagine what that’s like.”

========

The escape goes according to plan until it doesn’t, and then it’s running and shooting and acts of desperation.

Also.

“I’ve got it,” Luke says, and smiles at the Mandalorian, already backing towards the corridor that leads up the hangar control room, hangar doors sealed shut and too many troopers for them to handle on their own. “I’ll be right behind you.”

========

The Mandalorian has a son, and Luke...well.

He has people, but they have their people too, don’t they?

It’ll be fine.

========

The Grand Moff is a _pain_.

Waited until Luke got the hangar doors open to show up with a pair of stormtroopers at his back.

Also, he apparently loves to monologue.

Just won’t stop, going on and on about Jedi and how their time passed long ago. And then he goes on and on and on about Vader’s many failings, shortsightedness and so on, as though Luke’s going to argue with him on any of it.

“No, you’re absolutely right,” Luke says. “Vader was the worst.”

For some reason that just makes the Grand Moff angry, and then stabby by proxy with his stormtroopers. 

Luke can’t call on the Force, can’t use the various abilities he’s learned to use, but.

He got on well enough without all that for a decent chunk of his life, and the training he’s had since then is still rattling around in his head. Muscle memory and experience and so on, and he’s not helpless without the Force.

People forget that, he thinks, this Grand Moff and his men among them.

The stormtroopers are overconfident and under-trained, and then it’s Luke and the Grand Moff and this annoyance just under Luke’s skin. Unfitting of a Jedi, perhaps, but it’s been a very trying day.

Still.

The man’s a high-ranking Imperial officer and had to get there somehow, which explains the fighting skill and also vibroblade hidden up his sleeve Luke discovers the hard way, pain blooming in his side sudden and fierce, bringing him to his knees.

========

It’ll be fine.

========

“Idiot,” Luke hears, hands under his arms hauling him to his feet from where he was resting, just for a moment.

Crumpled heap of Jedi against the stark white of an Imperial destroyer corridor. There’s anger and something else in the voice he can’t place. Cool metal against his cheek, curve of a pauldron. “I knew I shouldn’t let you go off on your own.”

 _Rude_ , Luke tries to say, but it’s much too complicated a task to manage at the moment, so he settles for snorting.

Even that hurts.

“Idiot,” Luke hears again, anger and – _oh_. 

Worry, it’s worry.

========

Everything after that is a blur.

White corridors, stormtroopers and blaster fire. 

The familiar sight of the _Jade’s Fire_ next to the Mandalorian’s ship, hum of lightsabers Luke knows almost as well as his own.

Careful hands on him and the smell of bacta and then nothing for a long time, but it’s fine. 

It’s all fine.

========

“Still alive?”

Luke’s not sure, really.

He certainly feels like he shouldn’t be.

Remembers the Grand Moff and that sick smile on his face as he opened up that wound on Luke’s side.

Bits and pieces of the aftermath.

“Where are we?”

Not to brag, but Luke’s seen his share of medical facilities, can even recognize a few by their ceilings alone.

This one is new to him, unfamiliar.

There’s a sigh.

“Medical clinic run by a friend of Ahsoka’s,” the Mandalorian says, and after a moment Luke sees him come into view. “No bacta tank though, so you’ll be laid up for a while.”

Luke hums, does a quick assessment and finds he still seems to be in possession of his limbs, which is always a nice bonus after an encounter like this.

“Is everyone okay? Are _you_ okay?” he asks, remembering Mara’s ship, hum of lightsabers not his own.

Luke doesn’t know how he does it, but the Mandalorian manages to convey a deep sense of disapproval with a slight tilt of his head.

“Everyone with sense is, yes,” he says, which, _rude_ , but also not unwarranted.

========

By the time Luke is up and about – and allowed to be – Leia and Han have arrived, and with them a certain tiny green gremlin kid.

“He was perfectly sweet,” Leia assures the Mandalorian, who is only half-listening with the way his attention is all for said tiny green gremlin kid. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with my brother.”

Luke sighs, but knows better than to offer up a protest of any sort.

========

Grogu pats Luke’s face with tiny hands, and then launches into a very serious lecture about not making people worry over him, which.

Yeah, yeah. 

Leia and Han were watching him for the Mandalorian while the two of them went gallivanting about, and once Ahsoka told them what happened, yeah.

“I’ll try,” Luke says, and he will. 

Just. 

Things happen.

“Uh-huh,” the Mandalorian says, startling Luke, who could have sworn the man was sleeping, sprawled in a chair beside Luke’s medical bed, but. That armor of his, and stubbornness. “Sure you will.”

Hurtful, but again, not unwarranted.

========

“You know,” the Mandalorian says, later, lights turned down low for the night cycle, little Grogu curled up against Luke’s side and snuffling in his sleep. “We didn’t find anything about the experiments.”

He’s talking to Luke but looking at Grogu.

No, they didn’t, did they? Managed to stumble on something else, terrible in its own way in coming face-to-face with proof the Empire still exists after so long.

Good news in it will give Leia more credence in her mission to rally the New Republic to take action before it’s too late. Bad news in...well, everything else.

Luke looks down at Grogu, tiny, adorable. 

A target.

He sighs, smooths down the unruly fuzz of Grogu’s hair.

“No,” he agrees.

With the Empire rebuilding its forces, Luke knows there will more of that kind of thing, a certainty in his mind 

Leia hasn’t asked him yet, but Luke knows she’ll need all the help she can get looking into further Imperial activity. And the Mandalorian - 

He has a son.

He has a son and knows he won't be safe until the experiments are stopped. 

Their interests so closely aligned again, still, and wasteful of them not to take advantage of that. And Luke knows it’s nice to know you’re not alone out here.

========

“Din,” the Mandalorian tells him later, angle of his head something that reads as amused. “My name.”

Luke glances at him.

Shiny, shiny armor and if anything a bigger problem than he was at the start of all this because Luke knows him better now.

“Well, Din,” he says, lips curving in a small smile at the way the name feels on his tongue. “It's nice to meet you.”


End file.
